spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
The New Kid
The New Kid 'is the playable character and the main protagonist of South Park: The Stick of Truth. He is also known as "Douchebag," as his name was chosen by Eric Cartman. His rank is promoted throughout the game. He becomes Sir Douchebag, Commander Douchebag, and King Douchebag. He is then later revealed by the government as the Dragonborn or "Dovahkiin." Personality The new kid's personality is largely unknown. Early in the game, no matter what you type in the "What's your name" box, Cartman will always give him the name "Douchebag". He does not speak or seem phased by anything that goes on and the only time he shows any real emotion is when he smiles due to Butters healing him in the game. Several events also cause him to react in surprise, shock or disgust, an example being when he is set on fire during battle, however he is mute throughout all these and never makes a sound. In the ending he will speak once, simply saying, "Screw you guys, I'm going home." A prominent part of his character is his inability (or as is revealed at the end of the storyline, his reluctance thereof) to speak. This is commented on by several characters throughout the game, including the New Kid's parents. Despite this though, his actions seem to indicate that he willingly participates within the game's events and his mute nature is merely a lampshade of common video game tropes. Ironically enough, despite his personality, he is capable of making a huge number of friends. Any past transgressions he commits on the main characters is quickly forgiven and they forge close friendships together even if sometimes it feels particularly one sided. His use of computers in his bedroom and on board the alien ships indicate that he is at least familiar with technology. Skills and Abilities I am the most noted ability, though far from his only, is the speed of which he can make friends, despite his muteness. A government official noted that before he disappeared, he had amassed 3.2 billion friends on Facebook, and more on other accounts. He is quickly able to befriend the local inhabitants, to the point where any action he has performed on them earlier on is quickly forgiven. Despite being drawn into the kid's game with no experience or training, the new kid is quickly proved to be a considerable fighter. In a few days he is able to equal, if not surpass the skill levels of notable characters such as Cartman, Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Butters. When in battle, his attacks are shown to be highly powerful and damaging, allowing him to take on such opponents as aliens and bears with ease. He has also been shown to overpower entire squads of enemies with a partner, though it is implied that he could take them on alone if need be. The most visible sign of his skills are shown when he overpowered Cartman (or Kyle) single handed. The New Kid develops new skills and abilities for battle at the beginning of the game. He his taught magic skills by Eric Cartman such as Dragonshout and Cup-A-Spell. Cup-A-Spell is an attack that can be used in and out of battle. The New Kid can direct where his attack goes. He is also taught the Sneaky Squeaker by Randy Marsh which can be used to distract an enemy. The last magic attack he is taught is Nagasaki by Terrance and Phillip. Prominence The New Kid is in every quest. Allies * Princess Kenny (formerly) * Jimmy Valmer * Eric Cartman * Stan Marsh * Kyle Broflovski * Butters Stotch * Randy Marsh * Annie Nelson * Underpants Gnomes (late-game) Enemies * Princess Kenny (end of the game) * Craig Tucker (end of the game) * Big Bad Government Guy * Nazi Zombie Chef * Nazi Zombies * Signal Pirate *Aliens *Underpants Gnomes (formerly) * Eric Cartman (sometimes) * Kyle Broflovski (sometimes) * Stan Marsh (sometimes) * Jimmy Valmer (sometimes) * Butters Stotch (sometimes) * Shelly Marsh * Clyde Donovan *Bernie Sanders User Gallery (I encourage everyone to upload their personal character here. This is the only part of the wiki that will allow pictures of tv screens, so console players can show them off too.) 2014-08-08_00006.jpg|TheEstevan32's Character Bioxide Character.png|XXBioxideXx's character|link=User:XXBioxideXx Morepicsmar2014_029.jpg|HurricaneDylan's character being created. Morepicsmar2014_030.jpg|HurricaneDylan's character as a fighter. File:2014-03-10_00002_zps309d236e(1).jpg|Thieverpedia about to poke you...violently. 2014-03-12_00007.jpg|JpJpYourHero's character, with and without costume. newkid.png|Douchebagdovahkiin's character Messenger_5847613578018391789_13941797205178543.jpg|Damasca's Fighter. MintxBerry Jew.jpg|MintxBerry's Jew posing in front of his house. HighLifeCola Char.jpg|HighLifeCola's character BigLenny_NewKid.png|BigLenny's character, with and without armor Scrapbook clip 1396578185575.png|AmyEmy's character. W14dj.png|W14dj's barbarian Rilaz.jpg|Rilaz's Character SP SOT charcter.png|BlazikenGod's Character Sirkenny.png|SirKenny just standing there. Menacingly. newkeed.png|That's what happens when you hang out with girls for too long. My Douchebag.jpg|'Kirbyof.cuteness's Barbarian Mage The New Kid (Blake Carr's Character).jpg|My Character in South Park The Stick of Truth. VadimZ character.png|VadimZ's Character 2014-12-30_00002.jpg|link=The New Kid Ray .jpg|Nolen 45's design|link=Google plus image.tsof.jpg|Joshua.cox.54540's character Yahtzee.jpg|User:Hey look, it's Yahtzee!'s character getting past border patrol accompanied by Paladin Butters King Douchebag.png|Fred the Warrior/Fighter Jared Hilbert.jpg|ScoutTrooper 164's design 1390768_10152253817652332_1971720124_n.jpg|Douchbag 123.JPG|Shen, The New Kid 20150704_140751.jpg|Ray the Assassin Draven.PNG|User: DamienGurl666's Douchebag Role (SPOILERS!) The New Kid is the main character of the game. He moves to South Park after something happens in his old town, which he seems to forget. He meets Butters, who brings him to Kupa Keep. There, he joins the humans in their fight for the Stick. He stays with them, but he is eventually given a choice. Stay with them, or switch sides and help the Drow Elves. Regardless, the Stick was taken by neither side. Clyde has it. The two sides unite and fight Clyde for it. The New Kid is successful in defeating Clyde, but has one final enemy. The Big Bad Government Guy knew him because he was " The Dragonborn," and is the reason they moved. It's revealed that he has the power to make Facebook friends at a very fast rate. Before he was 5, he had already made over 3.2 billion friends. Because of this, the government wanted him captured so they could use it for themselves. The Big Bad Government Guy takes the Stick of Truth and Princess Kenny betrays the party. With the help of his remaining buddies, he saved the day and everything returned to normal. When asked by Cartman, Kyle and Stan what he wanted to do next, the New Kid says his first and only line: "Screw you guys, I'm going home." and he heads home. Despite saying this, The New Kid still hangs out with the guys (obviously saying nothing), completing any side quest which he is offered by the citizens of South Park. Trivia *His first and only line in the game is something often said by Eric Cartman. When frustrated, he says "Screw you guys, I'm going home." before going home. Also, both are voiced by Trey Parker. *His powers of farting and name by the government are references to The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, as the Dragonborn uses the powers of the voice, which are the fart counterparts of the game, and have custom appearances, except the gender, and are referred to as the Dragonborn or Dovahkiin by some characters. *All the kid girls are attracted to him, because sometimes a girls says that he's cute, another girl says that her sometimes friend and sometimes sister has a crush on him, Bebe saying that him not talking is hot, and numerous other reasons. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:KKK Members Category:Game only characters Category:Drow Elves Category:Playable characters Category:4th Graders Category:Major Characters Category:Facebook Users Category:Characters voiced by Trey Parker Category:Male characters Category:Main Quest characters Category:Side Quest characters Category:Heroes Category:Non speaking characters Category:Mages Category:Thieves Category:Jews Category:Fighters